1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a welding extruder for plasticizing thermoplastic plastics material in strand form, particularly in the form of round wire, wherein the screw arranged in the housing comprises two portions, the shorter portion being constructed for drawing in the plastics material and the longer portion, which is heatable along at least a part of its length, being constructed for plasticizing, and which screw is drivable via a coaxial drive, wherein a draw-in channel is arranged in the housing in the area of the shorter screw portion for feeding the plastics material.